batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Coolot1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Beware the Bat (Live Action Series) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dog of War (talk) 16:01, April 26, 2015 (UTC) Ok man you can help me also who can play Talia Al Ghul? Bat 24 4/26/15 Um Maybe Emilie de Ravin? Hey Coolot I am about to make a Green Arrow film and I need actors for Oliver Queen AKA Green Arow. Do you have any? Bat 24 4/26/15 Maybe Armie Hammer? Don't know.Coolot1 (talk) 17:14, April 26, 2015 (UTC) He plays my Batman, I found one Charlie Hunham. Bat 24 4/26/15 I would have to talk with Draft first. Bat 24 5/2/15 I can`t do it anymore I am on my break for two months. Bat 24 Welcome to the team, Coolot. But remember, if you vandalise any of the pages, you're out. No excuses FeralG5 (talk) 04:14, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Bat24 tells me you messed up one of his series. Is that true? And don't fucking lie. FeralG5 (talk) 04:54, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 Alright. You'll be given one more chance FeralG5 (talk) 16:12, November 27, 2015 (UTC)FeralG5 OK you can join. Bat24 11/27/15 Sure! Garybnumb8 (talk) 01:31, December 1, 2015 (UTC) I had this idea where basically batman, after training with the league of assassins didn't run away but instead became there leader. Yeah, i had planned to make the first villains be league members who don't want Bruce to be their leader as they think the league should be made up of assassins and not just ninjas Garybnumb8 (talk) 01:43, December 1, 2015 (UTC) I was going to call it "batman: ninja of shadows" but if you think "assassin" is better then ok, i don't mind. So are you creating the article or me? Should the show be LA or animated? Garybnumb8 (talk) 05:11, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Also just for the record i live in the UK. Garybnumb8 (talk) 11:03, December 2, 2015 (UTC) When do you think Talia should give birth to Damian? Garybnumb8 (talk) 02:11, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Good idea! Garybnumb8 (talk) 13:48, December 3, 2015 (UTC) One more question, should we resurrect Ra's? Hay Coolot! i have good news! it's your turn to write an episode for future batman! Garybnumb8 (talk) 06:27, December 4, 2015 (UTC) OK. Bat24 No, I'm too busy with my own shows, Sorry. Bat24 It's cool. Nice job. :) Episode 8, 9, then 10-16. Bat24 Hay, Coolot, just a little correction, you said you wrote episode 15 of assassin when i did, but it's fine, we all make mistakes right? Garybnumb8 (talk) 03:51, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Let's just work on season 2 Garybnumb8 (talk) 18:45, December 5, 2015 (UTC) What does hyptonic mean? Garybnumb8 (talk) 20:25, December 7, 2015 (UTC) I finished season 2! Garybnumb8 (talk) 05:46, December 8, 2015 (UTC) I don't think we should have spin-offs since i'm already working on too many things at once. Season 4 has finished! Garybnumb8 (talk) 15:27, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Hay! so it turns out Bat wanted you to stay, could you hop back on? Garybnumb8 (talk) 23:23, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Hay, when the show ends, who writes what spin-off? Garybnumb8 (talk) 14:18, December 17, 2015 (UTC) You're going to need to ask Bat, since i consider him the "main man" on the show. Sure, like what? Bat24 How about a Batman whose from Earth 2? Bat24 2 or 3 spin-offs. Garybnumb8 (talk) 01:47, December 19, 2015 (UTC) In the Comics, there is Earth One. Then Earth Two is different from Earth One. For example in Earth 2 Thomas Wayne becomes Batman, instead of Bruce. Bat24 Oh, i can't wait! i loved working on assassin! Garybnumb8 (talk) 01:51, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Who's making the articles for the spin-offs? Garybnumb8 (talk) 14:50, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Also Warlock and Hero will have to be made on this wiki dc-comics-fanfiction.wikia.com Garybnumb8 (talk) 15:10, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Do you want me to make the spin-off articles? also, can we make Warlock a mini-series? Garybnumb8 (talk) 22:02, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Yes, I'll go to chat. Bat24 Your turn to add the episodes. Garybnumb8 (talk) 02:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Hay, umm... can we not turn Tim Drake evil? Garybnumb8 (talk) 15:15, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Wanna chat? Garybnumb8 (talk) 23:16, December 20, 2015 (UTC) OK, why does Shazam target Robert? Bat24 Just so you know Phantasm is a woman but she wears a suit that bilds her up, making her look like a man. Garybnumb8 (talk) 21:37, December 22, 2015 (UTC) OK. I'll do my Episode later. Bat24 OK Bat24 If you're wondering why she does that it's because it's the perfect disguise, no body would suspect a woman to be the vigilante that looks like a man. Garybnumb8 (talk) 21:41, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Can i change Phantasm to being Selina Kyle? Garybnumb8 (talk) 23:49, December 22, 2015 (UTC) OK. Bat24 12/23/15 Maybe a Flash Earth Two, and maybe a Justice League type series. OK I'll add my Episode. Bat24